Under The Moon Light
by MizzSnookz
Summary: What happens when 2 new girls move to Beacon Hills? (Derek/oc oc/oc)
1. Natasha Peirce

**_Hi my name is Natasha Peirce I'm 19 years old._**

 ** _I live with my mom Nancy and my younger sister Halle ._**

 ** _I'm 5'9 with long chocolate butt length hair. I have hazel green eyes and a light caramel completion._**

 ** _I'm a little plump but I'm really girly and I love wearing dresses._**

 ** _My hobbies include singing, dancing, playing the guitar and writing._**

 ** _I really like the color pink, hanging with family and friends, romance, books, pink roses, and music (pop, rap, R &B, and spanish music)._**

 ** _I really dislike liars, rude/ cocky people, negativity, bullies, and I hate being put on the spot._**

 ** _I fear closed spaces, spiders, thunder/lightning, clowns, snakes and being alone._**

 ** _My bad habits are biting my nails when I'm nervous, playing with my hair constantly, and shaking my legs._**

 ** _Over all I have a really shy, bashful, loving, compassionate, sensitive, honest and romantic personality but don't fuck with me I can be a royal bitch._**


	2. Halle Peirce

_**Yo my names Halle Peirce I'm related to Tash and my mom is Nancy.**_

 _ **I'm a 5'5, 16 year old with long straight auburn hair.**_

 _ **I'm slightly plump but also very muscular.**_

 _ **I have a creamy completion that make green eyes pop a little.**_

 _ **My hobbies consist of singing, dancing, playing instruments, skateboarding, writing, drawing, creating clothes and reading.**_

 _ **I like hanging with friends and family, romance, books, mystery, action/ adventure and music (rock, pop, metal, punk, classical and all spanish music).**_

 _ **I love anime and black roses. I really dislike spiders, liars, rude/ cocky people, negativity, being put on the spot, bullies and being center of abstention.**_

 _ **I fear being alone, disapproval, rejection and myself.**_

 _ **Some bad habits are drawing/ writing in class and studding when I'm nervous.**_

 _ **I'm shy but outgoing, soft spoken but funny, I can be really random at times and I'm a bad ass biker chick that's rough around the edges and I'm not afraid to whip someones ass if I need to.**_


	3. Scarlett McCall

_**Hey my name is Scarlet McCall I'm a 5'2, 15 year old with medium length brown hair and green eyes.**_

 _ **I love to leave my hair loose and its rare when I have it up.**_

 _ **I have a skinny yet curvy tanned body. I enjoy many different types of clothing.**_

 _ **My twin brother is Scott McCall and my friends are Natasha Peirce, Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin, Alison Argent and Halle Peirce.**_

 _ **In all truth I really like Halle ever since I herd her sing that night at the park and she really pretty.**_

 _ **But back to me, my hobbies consist of listening to music, singing and learning new things.**_

 _ **I like when people sing to me, I like romance and horror movies and I really love books and music (pop, rap, and rock).**_

 _ **I really dislike rude and annoying people.**_

 _ **I fear rejection and being alone.**_

 _ **I have a really bad habit of not being able to focus and always being distracted by supernatural stuff.**_

 _ **I have a shy yet out going personality I can be very soft spoken but I'm really funny and curious.**_


	4. Chapter 1

**(Natasha's POV)**

"MOM YOU DID WHAT!" I hear Halle screaming form the other room causing me to wake up. "NO MOM YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! THINK ABOUT ALL WE WILL BE LEAVING BEHIND! OUR FRIENDS OUR FAMILY. FOR CRYING OUT LOUD THIS IS THE ONLY PLACE I CAN SIT ON THE CORNER AND PLAY MY GUITAR AND MAKE MONEY!" the screaming was too loud and it was keeping me up so I went to go see what the commotion was about. When I enter Halle's room I see Halle and Mami in each others face arguing. Me being the peace keeper in the house I interrupt their arguing. "OKAY OKAY WHATS GOING ON!?" I scream over the both of them. "TASH SHE'S MOVING US OUT OF NEW YORK!" that's when I froze I didn't know what to do or what to say. I was shocked like why didn't we know till now. "Halle calm down so we can talk about it okay?" I said in a calm tone. "Okay..." I could tell she didn't really want to tell me how she felt about it but if I don't ask she will just keep it balled up inside I'm the only one she'll open up too. "Lets go to my room so we can talk okay come on." I said grabbing her hand leading her to my room.

After I lock the door so we don't have any interruptions I go to sit beside Halle on my bed. "Halle talk to me why do you feel so upset about it? Try looking at the bright side of things this could be a new start." "I'M SO UPSET ABOUT THIS BECAUSE WE'LL BE LEAVING EVERYTHING BEHIND I ALREADY HAD A SPONSOR BUT NO MAMI HAS TO GO AN RUIN MY CHANCES AT THAT!" "You still have a chance at the new place where ever that may be but if they really want to sponsor you then they'll still sponsor you where ever you live." "I really hope so but I'm scared what if people don't like me how would I show my face anywhere." "Then how about this." I say as I get up and walk to my closet pulling out a box with a black bat like mask and brought it over to her. "Oh My Gosh I love it!" she says jumping up and hugging me. "I knew you would." "Thank you but where did you get this why do you have this?" "Halle chill one question at a time." "Okay where did you get this?" "I got this at that costume store around the corner." "Coolz really? Okay then why do you have it and why is it brand new?" "I have it because I was supposed to go to a costume party with Justin a few months back but he bailed on me last minute for Morgan. That's why its brand new because I never got to use it." "Oh damn sorry that sucks what an ass." "Yea but the past is the past so its whatever."

As we continued to talk there was a knock at the door then a voice. "Girls come on you need to start packing now we leave at midnight." "Aight!" we say in unison. "Only pack your necessities like clothes, pictures, books, games, music, movies and nicknack. The new house is already furnished with the right bedding set and everything." "Aight!" we say again as mom walks away. "Tash when did she have time to do all that without us knowing?" "You know what good question I really don't know to be honest." "Creepy." we say in unison. "You know what we do that way too often." she said as she looked at me. "Yea we really do." "Yea well I'm going to go start packing I'd prefer not to hear her mouth again for the night." "Okay I'm going to do the same see you later." I say as she leaves me alone in my room.

 **(Halle's POV)**

I left Tasha in her room to pack but instead of packing right away I sit in my room listening to music and drawing different outfits that I plan to make after we move. "Tasha would like this outfit." I say to myself as I finish drawing a black dress with flowers all over it. That's when I decided to pack. I pack faster than anyone and ended up packing everything in an hour and a half. I only left out my sketch book and a box of color pencils. I sit there drawing whatever pops into my head. I end up drawing a random girl. The girl looked about my age with medium length chestnut hair, green eyes, a golden completion, perfectly arched eyebrows and a nice figure. Right before I finish my drawing Tasha comes in to talk to me.

 **(Natasha's POV)**

It only take me about three hours to pack everything but I got it done with half an hour till midnight. I decided to go talk to Halle. "Hey your done right?" I say as I enter her room. "Yea sup?" she said as she looked up from her drawing. "Oh nothing much I was just wondering like what are you going to call yourself since you're going to wear a mask?" "Oh um to be honest I really don't know yet." she said as she continued to draw. "Oh well do you at least have any ideas?" "Umm...? I don't think so all I know is that I want the word mask in the name." she said not looking up. "Oh okay cool. Sounds interesting want me to help you brainstorm?" "Yes!" she said placing her stuff down and patting the space beside her for me to sit.

We sit there brainstorming until Mami comes up to get us. "Come on girls the moving truck is here. Halle your going to drive your car to the new location same with you Tasha.." "Wait Ma what about my motorcycle?" she asked mortified. "Don't worry we're going to drive it into the moving truck with all the boxes and bags." "Oh aight you scared me for a moment." "No I wouldn't do that I know how much you love your motorcycle."

After that Halle drives her motorcycle into the moving truck then we pack all the boxes and bags around it. Thankfully all of the stuff fits into the moving truck and neither I nor Halle has to be stuck with boxes. After everything is packed safely and secure Halle and I hop into our cars and Mami hops into her limo as we follow her and the moving truck to our new home supposedly in a town called Beacon Hills in California.

The drive was long and boring the only thing that kept me going during the 41 hours it took to get there was music and the stops we took to get some rest and food. Once we finally got there its 5pm on Sunday leaving us enough time to explore then unpack. "Damn Ma are we seriously that rich that you can afford this huge ass house?" I hear Halle ask as I look up at the three story house towering over us. "Language young lady and yes we are remember I'm the CEO of Peirce's Law firm." "Oh yea oops I kinda forgot..." "Wow well go find your rooms get settled in and then yes you can explore some but be home by 10 o'clock sharp." Mami said with a stern look as we run into the house finding our rooms and of course my room consist of a queen size bed with a light pink bed spread pink curtains, a 2 white lamps sitting on top of 2 white night table.

I unpack some so I can change into a Pink sports bra, grey sweat pants that goes above my ankles, a grey jacket, matching pink covers, a grey iPod arm band to put my pink iPod in and a grey Samsung arm band to put my pink Samsung galaxy note II in. I plug my headphones into my iPod and head out to go for a run in the woods.

 **(Halle's POV)**

I finally make it up to my room which just so happens to be on the third story. I enter my room to discovered everything covered in batman symbols. My queen size bed is in the middle of the room against the wall and has a batman logo headboard and a foot board with black beading. My night tables are also shaped like the batman logo's. My wall is painted like Gotham City. My black desk is placed in the corner of my room with a skulls desk lamp and a black and yellow dresser on the opposite wall.

After checking out my room I bring up all my boxes and bags and search through my stuff to find my black and yellow longbord and I look for my acoustic guitar.

After I find both of those I hop into the shower washing my creamy muscular body. When I get out of the shower I get dressed into my black sweat pants with pockets, a purple tank-top, my black batman hoodie, black and purple Adidas's and I put on my glasses not wanting to deal with my contacts. After I'm dressed I grab my longbord and I put my guitar strap over my shoulder heading out the house to explore. I finally make it down all those stares and out of the house and skate down the road passing many houses on my way until I finally find a park. I skate up to it picking up my guitar and my longbord placing it beside me as I sit on a bench, I look around to make sure no ones around and start to play my guitar and sing "Stand Out" by: Keke Palmer. (You should listen to it, it's a good song. continue.)

 _I'm a bird that's learning to fly now,_

 _I'm getting better everyday,_

 _theirs no taking the time out,_

 _course I got too much to change,_

 _on this day_

 _I'm finally listening to whats been calling me,_

 _all it takes_

 _is letting go of whatever_

 _people think of me,_

 _this way_

 _I'll stand out and brake away to be free,_

 _happiness is what I can't live without,_

 _it's time to stand out_

 _(oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)_

 _its time to stand out_

 _yea_

 _(oh, oh)_

 _its time to stand out,_

 _I'm holding onto whats real_

 _that's what maters to me,_

 _I'm still searching for me,_

 _I'll search and do anything that I can,_

 _I've made up my mind_

 _I will take a stand_

 _on this day_

 _I'm finally listening to whats been calling me_

 _all it takes_

 _is letting go of whatever_

 _people think of me,_

 _this way_

 _ill stand out and break away to be free,_

 _happiness is what I can't live without,_

 _its time to stand out oh yea_

 _(oh. oh. oh. oh, oh)_

 _its time to stand out_

 _(oh oh, oh, oh, oh)_

 _its time to stand out._

When I finished singing I hear someone clapping causing me to jump off the bench and turn around to find a really pretty girl with a slight tan, mid-back length brown hair, green eyes and a nice body. "Wow you have an amazing voice." "T-thanks." I said studdering, fuck no don't studder. "You're really good whats your name?" "H-hal- halle." I studder more. "Halle?" she asked and all I could do was nod my head yes. "So are you new around here? I've never seen you around." I nodded again not wanting to studder. "Cool did you just get here? How old are you and what school will you be going to?" I giggled a little loosening up a bit before answering her "Yea we got here a few hours ago. I'm 16 and I'll be going to Beacon Hills high." "Cool and wait we?" wow she has a lot of questions I thought to myself. "You have a lot of questions you know that?" "Yea sorry it just we don't normally go through normal stuff here." "R-really? What do you mean?" "Oh nothing never mind." "Oh okay then." I said as she smiled. "So what brings you to lil old Beacon Hills." "To be honest I really don't know why. All I know is that out of no where my mom tells my sister and I to pack our stuff we leave at midnight and that's what happened." "Wow but why here of all places?" "That I don't know either." "Did your mom tell you anything?" "No she didn't. Is that bad?" "Maybe, it could also mean shes hiding something from you." "Oh well I plan to find out. Do you want to walk with me?" I ask as I look at the time and noticed that it was getting late. "Which way are you going?" she asked so I pointed to the direction I just came from "Yea sure that's the way I got to go anyway." "Coolz lets go" I said as we began to walk.

We walk and talk until we reach her house. "Well this is where I stop hopefully I'll see you at school tomorrow." "Yea same well see you later. Wait I never got your name." "It's Scarlet. Scarlet McCall." she smiled. "Scarlet that a pretty name for a really pretty girl..." I covered my mouth in shock after I said that. "Well thank you Halle..." "Halle Peirce." I said. "Well thank you Halle your really pretty too." "Thanks..." I said blushing. "Well see you Scarlet." "Bye Halle." I heard her say as I walked home.

 **(Natasha's POV)**

As I'm running through the woods my favorite song started to play through my headphones so I started to hum to say okay by Vanessa Hudgens While I'm humming to the song I felt someone or something following me. I glanced behind me but nothing was there. I then face forward bumping into something hard which caused me to fall back. Instead of hitting the ground I felt arms around me holding me up. I look up to see who's embrace I was in and saw a very attractive well tanned, black haired guy with pearling green eyes holding me. "S-sorry... I um.. didn't see you there..." "You shouldn't be here this is privet property." he said with a blank expression totally ignoring my apology. "Sorry I was just going for my nightly run I'm knew here I didn't know these woods were privet property." "Okay you still need to leave." he said letting me go. "Okay you don't have to be rude about it like I said I didn't know." "I'm not being rude your the one not listening. You need to go like now." he said looking around. "You know what fine." I started to walk away. "You should probably take the stick out your ass and while your at it learn some social skills." I said continuing to walk and flipping him off in the grosses.

As I walk home I felt that feeling of being followed again. I picked up my pace to avoid whatever it might be. Then there was a snap behind me so I turned around and saw a shadow moving closer to me. My first thought was to run away as fast as I could and that's what I did. I run faster and faster to get away and I end up running into someone knocking us both on our asses. "Watch where you're going." a familiar voice said. "Sorry something was following me." I said looking up and see that guy again. "Something was following you?" he questioned. "Yea... Whats it to you I thought you told me to leave... Why are you here are you following me?" I ask with an attitude. "Get over yourself I'm not following you I have more important things to do." I get up all pissed and punch him in the face. "What the hell was that for?" he asked placing his hand on his face. "That's for being a fucking dick head." I said storming off pissed as hell.

 **(Halle's POV.)**

After I had got home I laid on the couch to watch TV but ended up falling to sleep. Next thing I know I'm being woken up to someone slamming the door and someone cursing. "That ass hole I can't stand him. Why does he have to be so hot but such an ass." "Yo Tash what the hell? What crawled up your ass? Why you got to be loud coming in?" "Sorry just some guy that I ran into in the woods wanted to be a complete prick." I said siting down next to her. "Dude what he do? Do I need to whip some ass already on our first night here?" "No Halle chill I already punched him. He had the nerve to tell me to get over myself and that he had better things to do." "What the hell, what an ass." "That's what I said." We both talked some more about the supposed "hot" ass my sister ran into when I remembered the cute girl I ran into. "Guess what!" I said a little more excited than I should have. "What?" she giggled. "I met a really cute girl and my luck just so happens to be a bit better than yours, no offense." "It's aight but I want you to describe what was she like?" "She was really beautiful and short. She had gorgeous green eye's, mid-back length brown hair. She had the cutest smile and she was really kind. She was also really nosy." I giggled at the thought of how nosy she was. "Wow, she must have really made an impression on you, if you're throwing all these compliments out for her." I blushed at Tasha's words. "Oh she did didn't she?" "Tash I don't know what you're talking about..." "Haha Halle whatever. Did you at least find out if she goes to our school?" "Yea she goes to our school. She hopes to see me tomorrow." I said while smiling. "Aww cute." "Yea. Yea. Whatever." I said. We continued to talk for a little while before Tasha decided we should go to bed, so we can wake up for school tomorrow.

(A/N first chapter up what do you guys think)


	5. Chapter 2

**(Natasha's POV.)**

I wake up to my phone playing the song Hit The Lights by Selena Gomez. I role over to grab my phone to check the time and its 5:50 am. "Okay Tasha time to get up for school because if you don't one you'll be late and two Halle wont get up either." I think to myself as I get out of bed. I'm not the biggest morning person but I manage better than Halle if it was up to her she wouldn't get up until almost two in the afternoon. I laugh as I think to myself about Halle's laziness.

I dance around my room as music's playing before I realized I needed to go take a quick shower. In the bathroom I do my hygienic routine coming out of the bathroom all fresh and clean. I walk over to my closet to pick out my outfit for the day. I get dressed into a pink and white striped dress, a white jacket and white heals. I dance over to my dresser still having music playing I grab my silver bracelet, my matching heart necklace and my matching earrings. I go back into the bathroom to strengthen my mid back length dark brown hair and to apply a fusha eye shadow that make's my hazel green eyes pop, winged eyeliner, mascara and light pink lipstick.

I check the time on my phone to see its 6:35 "I should probably go check on Halle to see if she is getting ready yet." I say to myself as I walk up stairs to my younger sisters bedroom.

 **(Halle's POV.)**

Beap... beap... beap... the alarm goes off signaling me wake up. I look up and the clock shows 6:15. "Ugh... Why do we have to get up so early...?" I question myself as I turn off my alarm rolling back over. I decided to lay there for a little longer but I ended up falling back to sleep. After twenty minutes I heard my door open and footsteps get closer to me and then there's a voice.

"Halle... Halle?" I heard Tash calling me but I chose to ignore her. "Hey you lil punk don't ignore me I know damn well you can hear me now get up!" Tash started to get a little upset. "Tash..." I groan "Just cuz your still pissed over yesterday doesn't mean you have the right to be prissy with me." I said sitting up glaring at her. "Sorry I woke up pissed because of him." "I see that but don't let it get to you he's not worth your time. Expectantly if he's going to be a dick the way he was." "Your right it's the first day of school lets not make today a bad day. Now get your lazy ass up if you want food." "Aight, aight I'll be down in about thirty minuets aight?" "Okay just hurry because Mami leaves for work in a lil less than an hour." "Aight." I said as she walked out the room leaving me to get read.

I jumped out of bed walked into the bathroom striping from my clothes as I let the water from the shower heat up. Once the water was warm enough I hoped in the shower letting the hot water relax my muscles. After washing my long hair and my toned body I get you of the shower drying myself off. I then aptly light eyeliner and some mascara before I walk back into my room grabbing underwear and a bra from my dresser slipping them on. I then walk over to my closet searching for the right clothes for school. I come out of the closet (a/n: see what I did there?) wearing a pair of dark grey ripped skinny jeans, a black shirt with a punk version of Alice from Alice and wonderland on it, and a pair of black converse. I walk back over to my dresser grabbing and putting on my spiked black beanie, my batman earrings and rings, my two bvb bracelets, my glasses, my two chokers and my headphones.

When I finish getting ready I rushed downstairs to find Tasha in the kitchen finishing up making the eggs. "Hey Tash food smells great wheres Ma?" "She left like two minutes before you came down. She told me to tell you to have a good day and she loves you." "Oh aight so is breakfast done or nah?" "Yea I'm serving you now." she said as she put eggs, waffles, bacon and sausage on a plate bringing it to me. "What would you like to drink I'll get it for you since I'm already up?" she said walking to the fridge. "Tash you should know by know that I always want orange juice with my breakfast." "True you're right." She said grabbing out the juice serving us both a cup, putting the juice back and sitting down handing me my cup. "Thanks for breakfast Tash." I said with a mouth full of food. "No problem but slow down or you'll choke." "Aight." I say not arguing with her because I'm so damn hungry.

After we finish eating we put our dishes into the dish washer. I turn around to see Tash looking at her very pink Samsung galaxy note ll. "Yo Tash what time is it? My phones all the way upstairs." "It's 7:30 we better go you better run and get yo shit from upstairs so we can go." "Aight I'll be back." I said as I run up our two flights of stairs. Thank god I used to be on the track team and that I'm in hella shape because if not I so wouldn't be able to do this everyday. I final reach my room after about three minutes I look around finding my Samsung galaxy S6 with its batman case. I look around a little more and find my teddy bear like scull book bag. I turn off all the lights as I make my way down all them stairs again. I make my way to Tasha standing by the door. "Are you ready?" she questions me. "Yea I just need these." I said grabbing my keys off the hook and she did the same. "Aight lets go." She said was we walked out the house her locking the door behind us.

As we walk to our vehicles she stops to question me again. "Which one you taking?" "Obviously I'm taking my motorcycle." said opening my seat compartment pulling out my helmet, taking off my beanie and putting both my beanie and my book bag in the compartment before closing it and hopping on my metallic black Harley Davidson. "Oh aight well be safe and I'll meet you there." She said before putting her backpack in the back seat and getting into her hot pink 1967 mustang convertible that's identical to my purple one that I'm not driving right now. I wave to her as I put my black and white face guard biker helmet on, putting the key in the ignition and driving to school.

 **(Nobody's POV.)**

Natasha and Halle both separately drove to school arriving at separate times. Halle showed up about ten minutes before Natasha because Natasha stopped at Starbucks on the way.

 **(Natasha's POV.)**

I drove up to Starbucks wanting coffee and knowing Halle wants her hot chocolate. I walk into the building waiting in line. I'm third in line until some guy cuts in front of me. "Hey excuse me but I was here first why don't you get to the back and wait in line like everyone else." I say shyly tapping on the tall guys shoulder. "Does it look like I care." said the guy with a familiar voice. After saying that he look at me. "You... You're the guy that was rude to me yesterday." I said shocked and upset. "Whatever if it bugs you that much I'll get be hind you I have better things to do than to argue over a place in line." "There you go again with your rude comments." I say rolling my eyes. "Look just order and be done with it I really don't care." "Fine I will." I said before turning around ordering my favorite a cookie and cream latte for myself and hot chocolate with two spoons of sugar, extra whip cream and sprinkles for Halle. I walk away to get away from him. I ended up waiting five minuets for both drinks. I pay and thank the lady behind the counter then leave as fast as possible not to have to be in the same area with that guy. I hop in the car, put the drinks in the cup holders and make my way to school.

 **(Halle's POV.)**

I pull up to school alone. I saw Tasha pull up into a Starbucks so I knew I was going to be first. I really hope she gets me something too.

After I park in the parking lot I turn off my motorcycle, stand up, take off my helmet and shake my hair out like the things you see in the movies. I look up to see a lot of people looking at me most guy's are gawking at me some girls are too. I don't pay any mind to it, I totally ignore the stares. I open my seat pull out my beanie and my bag replacing it with my helmet then locking the seat. I sit on my motorcycle waiting for Tasha. I sit there waiting for about ten minuets before Tasha pulls up beside me. "Yo what took so long I'm dying here." I say as I watch her get out of the car. "Sorry I ran into that guy again. But here to make up for it I got you your favorite." she said handing me a cup with hot chocolate. I took a sip and it tasted like heaven. "Thanks I forgive you but you know how many people have been staring at me?" I asked her. "No how many?" "A lot..." I said rolling my eyes. "Damn. Well either way we got to go get our schedule." she said nervously. "Aight lets go." I said as we grabbed our bags and walk into the the building of Beacon Hill high school.

 **(Nobody's POV.)**

Both Natasha and Halle walk to the front office receiving many looks on the way. Natasha being the shyer one of the two she walks closely behind Halle. When they enter the office they are greeted by nice older looking lady. "Hi my names Halle Pierce and this is my older sister Natasha Pierce. We're new here we need our schedules and our locker numbers please." Halle said with a genital voice and a smile. "Oh the Pierce sisters we were expecting you. Here are both of your schedules and your locker numbers. And if you need anything I'm usually always right here or in my office around the corner." She said with a genuine smile. "Thanks. Miss...?" Halle questioned. "Jones. Mrs Jones." "Thanks Mrs Jones we'll keep that in mind." Halle said taking the schedules and locker numbers, passing one to her sister and walking out the door.

 **(Natasha's POV.)**

"She seemed nice. Don't you think?" I asked as I followed Halle. "Too nice to be honest." "Why do you say that?" "I don't know. I just get weird vibes from her and I don't know if they are good or bad yet." "Oh well hopefully good." "Yea hopefully..." Halle said as she turned the corner finding our lockers which just so happen to be right beside each other.

It was quiet between Halle and I as we put our extra things in our locker only keeping the things we need for the first two classes. My classes in order are History, Music, Lunch, English, Math and then my free period. As Halle and I talk we start to walk towards my class, when we can finally see the door to my class we get stopped by two guys that look younger than me but they are both slightly taller than me. "Hello... Ladies... I'm Styles" the dorky looking white boy said as he licked his hand a brushed his hair back. "Ew...Eww." Halle said as she pointed towards him. "Sorry but you both look younger than me I only date guys older than me." I said trying to be polite unlike Halle. "Oh... well that's disappointing." he said as he looked down. "Yea sorry well I'm Natasha and the rude one over here is my younger sister Halle we just moved here yesterday." "Hey well like I said I'm Styles and this is my best bud Scott." "Hi..." the boy named Scott said as he looked over to Halle blushing when she looks at him. "Sup." Halle said to both of them. "Sorry I don't mean to be rude but I need to go." I said walking off to class.

 **(Halle's POV.)**

After seeing the boy Styles lick his hand a brush his hair back I really thought it was gross but also funny because he was mainly looking at Tasha. I can already tell he's going to be interesting to hang around. That Scott boy seams kinda shy but he's okay looking for a guy... I wonder when I'll see Scarlet again.

I was snapped out of my thought after Tash left and Styles was asking me something. "Sorry what was that?" "I was asking what classes do you have?" "Oh I have Math, then English, lunch, Music, PE, then Art." "Cool we have Math, English, PE and lunch at the same time." Styles said a little enthusiastically. "Coolz so are you going to show me to the class or nah?" "Yea lets go." Scott said happily having me following behind them. We only walked for about a minute before reaching our class.

As I walk into class I show the teacher my schedule I sit in the only empty seat in front Scott spotting a pretty girl with long dark brown hair, brown eye's and a paler completion than me sitting behind him. After sitting down class began, "Well today's going to be interesting." I think to myself as I pay attention to today's lesson.


	6. Chapter 3

**(Natasha's POV.)**

First period just ended and it was so boring, nothing interesting happened in history. But thank god I have music next period, music is always my favorite class of the day. As soon as I walk into class I can feel the the energy in the room. Everyone was alive, smiling, talking and laughing with each other. I walked to the teacher to showed her my schedule and she gave me a warm welcoming smile that I returned before sitting in the front row.

After a few moments of sitting down a bubbly strawberry blonde, with hazel eyes and a fair skin, brown eyed brunet walk into the the class and sit beside me. "Hey." the strawberry blonde smiles at me. "Are you new? I've never seen you before and I know everyone that goes to Beacon Hills High." "Yea I'm knew we just moved here yesterday." I reply with a smile. "We? Who's we?" she asked. "Me and my younger sister." "Oh? Where did you both move here from?" the brunet asked. " "New York." "Where in New York?" "Queens New York." "That's cool. Most people that come from New York usually say New York City, the Bronx, Brooklyn or Manhattan." the hazel eyed girl said. "Yea that's true." I reply with a small laugh. "OMG how rude of me I haven't even introduced myself I'm Lydia and this is my friend Alison. Just like you Alison is new here she just got here last week. Right Alison?" "Yea and so far everyone I've met has been super kind to me." "Same. But there was this one boy this morning that seemed like he was flirting. He licked his hand, brushed his hair back and said "hello ladies." to me and my sister." "Do you remember his name?" Lydia asked. "I think it was Steffen, or Steven, something with a 'St'." I said trying to recall his name. "Was it Styles?" Alison asked with a sense of sarcasm. "Yea that's his name!" "Yea." she laughed "That seems like something he would do."

After we talk for a little more the teacher starts to speak getting everyone attention. "Okay class today we are going to have solo auditions for the honors choir and everyone has to audition. Now lets see who is going to go first." she paused looking around the room and her gaze landing on me. "Miss Pierce. Why don't you do the honors and go first?" I nod my head and get up looking around for a moment. "Do you have an acoustic guitar that I can barrow?" "Yes it's right over there I'll go get it for you." she said walking to the far left corner of the room and returning with a basic wood colored acoustic guitar handing it to me. I thank her as I walk to the front of the class sitting on a stool positioning myself to get ready to play.

I close my eyes getting nervous but then I remember what my father once told me "Imogen that you're alone and play your heart out." so that's what I did as I strummed and zoned out. (A/n: "Might as well be Mars" by: Brittany Underwood.)

 _They tell me it's nice this time of year_

 _Down on earth_

 _But My head has been in the clouds_

 _I'm acting weird and lost for words._

 _Falling like the stars_

 _I'm falling fast and hard for something out of reach_

 _I could be there but you wouldn't see me_

 _Hover in the air, like I'm just a daydream, oh_

 _Why does it feel so far?_

 _Close enough to touch_

 _But you're looking through me_

 _In the same room a smile away feels miles from where_

 _you are._

 _Might as well be Mars_

 _Never been bound by gravity_

 _But I am now_

 _You have made a human out of me_

 _and pulled me down_

 _Falling like the stars_

 _I'm falling fast and hard_

 _for something I can't reach._

 _I could be there_

 _but you wouldn't see me_

 _hover in the air_

 _like I'm just like a daydream, oh_

 _why does it feel so far?_

 _Close enough to touch_

 _but you're looking through me_

 _In the same room_

 _a smile away feels miles from where you are_

 _Might as well be Mars._

 _Oh, it might as well be Mars_

 _I could be there but you wouldn't see me_

 _Hover in the air like I'm just a daydream, oh_

 _Why does it feel so far?_

 _Close enough to touch_

 _But you're looking through me_

 _In the same room a smile away feels miles from where_

 _you_

 _are_

 _Might as well be Mars_

 _Might as well be Mars_

 _Might as well be Mars_

After I finished singing my classmates give me a standing ovation while my teacher walks up to me. "Wow Natasha that was amazing you have a definite spot in the honors choir." I smile shyly thanking her before returning the guitar and then to my seat. The rest of class was uneventful so I decided to text Halle that I met some people and to meet me at lunch. I then continue talking to Lydia and Alison for the rest of class.

 **(Halle's POV.)**

Its ten minutes until the end of second period and my phone starts to vibrate in my pocket. I pull it out to see that I have a text from my sister. (A/n: T= Tasha. H= Halle)

 _T: Hey meet me at lunch. Met some cool girls and I think you girls would click._

 _H: Aight C U there._

 _T: Cool TTYL._

After that I put my phone back into my pocket and start packing up my stuff. RING... The bell rings signifying class over. I walk out of class and to my locker putting away my stuff away then walking with the boys to the cafeteria.

Entering the cafeteria I look around for my older sister. "Yo guys go on ahead I'll catch up later I need to find my sister." "We can help you look. If you want..." Scott said avoiding eye contact. "Nah I'll be aight see ya later." I said waving to them as they left not like they saw me, Scott was looking down and Styles wasn't paying attention. Not being able to find Tash I decided to text her again.

 _H: Yo where u ?_

 _T: With the girls I want u 2 meet. where u ?_

 _H: looking 4 u_

 _T: Oh I see U look up we R sitting in the far right corner after walking in._

I looked up and looked in the direction my sister should be in and none the less there she is waving to me. I walk towards her not seeing the girl running my way. Before a can comprehend what was happening I'm landing on my ass. "Yo shawty watch where you going." "Sorry I was trying to... Oh Halle its you! I'm so sorry." the girl said. "It's aight but how do you know my name before I introduce myself." I said before looking up. I look to see who I was talking to realize its Scarlett. "That's how. I have already. Here let me help you up." I said holding out my hand for her. "Thanks." She replied grabbing my hand and in the processes giving me goosebumps at how soft her hands are. "Why were you in such a rush?" I asked trying to ignore the butterfly's that are forming in my stomach. "Oh I was trying to catch up to my brother. He and his friend just went to the lunch line and I needed to ask him if he ran into you but it seams like I just did." she said while giggling. "Wow she has a cute giggle." I thought to myself. "Thanks." "Wait I said that out loud?" I asked mentally face palming myself. "Yea but its okay." "Aight and hey if your not doing anything want to sit with me, my sister and some girls she wants to introduce to me?" "Yea I would love to." she said with a cute smile.

We walked to the table my sister was at and she introduced me the both the girls. One I recognized from my first period the brunette named Alison and then the other is a bubbly strawberry blond named Lydia. We sat there talking until there was a loud gasp. We all shot our head to the direction the noise came from and stared at Lydia. "Yo what up Lydia?" I asked looking at her. "OMG I just remembered that I'm throwing a party this Friday and you guys should totally come. EVERYONE is going." She said really excited. "I'm down with it. It would be a good experience to meet new people and to break out of my shell." Tasha said. "Lydia you know I'm going." Alison said. "I'm going because my brothers going but I need a ride." Scarlett said. "Everyone's going what about you Halle? Are you going?" "I don't know party's aren't really my scene. I like to stay at home drawing and listening to music..." I said. "You also like to play music." Scarlett bud in. "Um... that to..." I said looking down. "You play?" Alison and Lydia asked in unison. "Yea a little..." "That's not what it sound like the other day." Scarlett said again. "Now I want to hear you play we heard your sister sing today." Lydia said as Tasha put her head down in embarrassment. "Yea me too. Do you also sing?" Alison asked. "Yea... And I rap but not all the time." I said looking away not wanting to continue this conversation. "So..." I said trying to change the topic. "So Halle are you going? Or are you going to have me go alone." Scarlett said. "What do you mean you going alone?" I asked confused. "she's wants you to go with her... And for you to pick her up." Lydia said. "Like a date." Tasha added. "Yea." Scarlett said. "That's only if you want to go?" "Fine I'll go but I'm not dressing girly." I said. "As long as you go but you still have to dress good." Tasha said. "I always dress good." I smirked making everyone laugh.

We sat there talking for the rest of lunch more like them talking with each other and me listening and nodding. When the bell rang I walked to the music room with Scarlett after she told me we had our last three classes together. The teacher was very nice but have people play in front of the class I played the electric, bass and acoustic guitar, the drums and the piano wowing everyone but I chose not to sing because that's not something I liked doing in front of people. After class Scarlett disappeared and I didn't see her, Scott or Styles in PE class nor did I see her in Art class.

I ended up staying after school to talk to the coach of the lacrosse team because I wanted a shot at it. I impressed the coach and got a spot on the team earning a number 9 jersey.

 **(Natasha's POV.)**

As soon as school was over I walked to my car to headed home. All of a sudden my car started making weird noises so I pulled over, popped the hood, got out and checked the car. While looking for whats wrong I hear a car pull up behind mine and heard a familiar voice ask "Do you need any help?" "Yea I don't know whats wrong it just started making weird noises." I said still looking at the car not noticing who it was. "Oh mind if I look?" he asked. "Sure..." I said looking up seeing who it is. "Hey why do we always meet in the weirdest situations?" I ask looking at him as he's looking at my car. "I don't know but you might just have terrible luck." he said as I rolled my eyes. "Its possible... Hey I know we started on a ruff note do you want to start over and not hate each other?" I asked. "I don't hate you. But sure why not." he said looking at me as I extended my hand. "Hi I'm Natasha Peirce. It's nice to meet you." "Hi Natasha I'm Derek Hale. It's nice to meet you too." there was awkward silence before Derek spoke again. "As far as I can see there's nothing that seams to be wrong with it. It might just be engine failure. If you want I can call you a tow truck and give you a ride home." "If you don't mind that would be really helpful." I said smiling at him before he pulls out his phone calling for a tow truck and giving them the location. After they arrive I go to pay them but Derek beats me to it. "Don't worry I got it." he said handing them the cash. "No no I can pay don't waist you money on me." I said. "To late I already payed them and they are leaving." he said pointing at the truck driving away. "Then at least let me pay you back." "No it's alright its already taken care of. No worries." he said with a side smirk as I rolled my eyes playfully. He then walks over to the passenger side opening the door. "So about the ride you need." "Oh yea.." I said walking over and getting in. "Thank you." "Like I said no worries but I need the adress to know where to drop you off." he said getting in the driver side.

After we take off there's an awkward silence until Derek clears his throat. "Um if you don't mind me asking why did you move to Beacon Hills?" "To be honest I don't know my mom never gave us a reason. Just the other day she came out of no where and told us to pack and that we were leaving at midnight." I reply as he nods his head. "Well that's weird." "Yea." I said as there was another moment of silence. "Wait you said we. We as in who? You and your mom or is there more?" "Oh its me, my mom and my younger sister." "Oh okay." more silence. It stayed silent for the rest of the ride until we pulled up to the house. "Thanks again for the ride and for paying the tow truck." I said as I started to get out of the car. I felt a hand on my wrist preventing me from exiting the car and causing me to turn to look at Derek. "Hey be careful there are unknown dangers out there." he said with a serious expression as I gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?" "Don't worry just remember to be careful." he said as he let me go. After I get out of his car, he waves good bye and drives off.

*Inside*

I sit at my desk and work on my homework while thinking of lyrics that are coming to me as I complete the assignment. After I finish the work I grab my very sparkly hot pink acoustic guitar to play some chords to go along with the lyrics in my head.

I stop messing around with my guitar after I hear the door open and close, followed by steps drawing near. I turn around as my bedroom door opens to see Halle walk in and plop herself down on my bed. Before either of us speak I set my guitar down on its stand then I walk over to where Halle is laying then I sit next to her, "Hey whats up, what happened at tryouts?". "Nothing really... I made the team but there was this one dude named Jackson that was being a total dick." she replied not looking up. "What he do? What he say." I said poking her side causing her to look up at me. "He was just giving me a hard time because I'm girl and the sport is supposed to be an all male sport." she said rolling her eyes in the process. "So what you're saying is that he was being a sexist douche?" "Yea unfortunately, but I saw Scott there and he had my back and told Jackson off." "That's cool, but sis you smell like a wet dog go take a shower." I said plugging my nose. "Haha very funny Tash." She said sitting up and glaring at me. "Go. like now you for real stink, and I'm not joking." I said pushing her off my bed. "I'm going, I'm going. Chill... got damn... no need to push." she said getting up and walking out the room leaving me alone again.

 **(Halle's POV.)**

I'm laying on my bed in an oversized shirt and some underwear looking over my drawing ideas for mine and Natasha's outfits for Lydia's party on Friday. I pick up all my sketches and walk out of my room to my fashion studio. I place everything on my desk then go through my fabric dresser grabbing out a black fabric with pink flowers all over them. I continue looking for some fabric grabbing out some black lace. I bring both back to my work desk laying them out too look at them to get a better idea on what I want to do. I sit there contemplating for most of the night on what I want everything to look like. Before I know it it's twelve a.m so I deside to go back to my room and go to bed


	7. Chapter 4

**(Halle's POV.)**

It's the night of the party and I'm doing touch ups on both the dress and the bra/shirt I'm making, just to make sure everything is in tack. As I look at my work I think of the past week from moving to meeting everyone to over hearing Scott and Styles talk about me from across the room like they were questioning something. I decide to blow it off and not worry about it.

After feeling like its done I grab the dress and put it on a hanger walking out of my fashion studio down the stairs to Natasha s room. I enter her room to see cloths tossed around and all over the floor. With the dress behind my back I get a little closer to her closet and ask. "What ya doing?" "Losing my mind looking for an outfit for the party!" "Well look no further your prayers have been answered." I say pulling the dress from behind my back. "Oh my god I love it you're a life saver!" she said taking the dress then hugging me. "No problem, I was thing of making this dress for you before we moved it just happen to work out for this situation." I said honestly. "Well perfect timing then, but wait... what are you going to wear? Oh god please tell me you're not wearing that to the party!" she said pointing to the black tank-top and matching black sweat pants I was sporting. "Hell no! I have an outfit you'll just have to wait and see when I show up or when you show up to the party. It all depends on who gets there first." I said before walking out and up to get ready.

Having already taken a shower and straightening my hair earlier after lacrosse practice I immediately start doing my make up. I apply a nude color eye shadow before applying bold eyeliner and some mascara making my green eyes pop. I finish off my make up with a light shade of lip gloss and painting my nails navy blue. I then walk over to my bed where my outfit is placed, I strip from my current outfit and put on my black bra like shirt with lace on it I then pull on my black skinny jeans and my black boots with belt buckles on them. After my outfit is on I walk over to my dresser grabbing and putting on my bat earrings, my Illuminati bracelet on my left wrist, my crescent skull moon necklace and my right skeleton hand. I look over myself in the mirror to see if I look alright and I look good if I do say so myself. I grab my phone, my leather jacket and my keys walking out the door taking my motorcycle to go pick up Scarlet.

 **(Natasha's POV.)**

After Halle left my room I jumped into the shower. When I got out I dried off before I put on my underwear and bra. I walked over to my mirror to curl my hair then do my make up. I applied pink and purple eye shadow, simple eyeliner, some mascara, hot pink lip gloss and I painted my nails light pink. I grabbed the dress Halle gave me off of the hanger I had it hanging on and slipped into it. I walked over to my dresser grabbing and putting on my gold hoop earrings, my gold heart locket and a matching gold heart charm bracelet. I put on my pink heals and my denim jacket before grabbing my keys and my phone and heading out to Lydia's party.

When I arrive to the party everyone is already dancing and having fun. I look around to see if theirs anyone I know that I could talk to but I see Lydia is too busy sucking Jackson's face off, Alison dancing with Scott, Halle dancing really close with Scarlet and I don't see Scott's nerdy looking friend around. I continue to look around spotting a guy by the shadowy part of the fence. I take a good look and figure out who it is, Derek. I start to head towards where he's standing but a few people walk past me making me stop. When I looked back to where he was he wasn't there. I try looking for where he went until Untouched By: The Veronica's start to play and Halle pulls me to the dance for. "Come on sis lets show these people how us New Yorker's do it." She said as we start to dance causing some people to stop dancing be for joining in. Once the song ended we noticed Scott and Scarlet start to act funny before they take off. We just stand there realizing now that they left theirs really nothing to do because Scott's friend is no were to be found and Alison left too with I think Derek. I felt some type of way, I don't want to admit it but I think I might be feeling jealous that he took another girl home and looked like he was flirting. Halle also feels some type of way because she didn't really want to come to the party in the first place she only did it for Scarlet and then she just ditches Halle making her upset. We both decide to leave not feeling the party anymore.

 **(Halle's POV.)**

On the ride home I kinda felt off. I didn't feel myself I felt different, I felt angry and hurt that Scarlet would leave without saying anything to me when it was her that got me to go to the party in the first place. My anger and hurt kept growing and growing until it started to physically hurt a little. When I reached the house I took of my helmet as quickly as possible not being able to breath right with it on. I took in deep breaths as Natasha drove up beside me getting out her car walking over to me but before she reached me she fell to her knees screaming in pain at the same time as I felt a rush of pain shoot through my body causing me to scream too. "Tasha whats happening to me!?" I asked as I looked at my hands seeing my nails turn into some type of claw like thing before looking at her noticing the same thing happening to her. She looked up to meet my gaze and I saw her eyes starting to glow hot pink and and a thick patch of hair forming on her chin line. "Y-you." I saw her fangs as she tried to speak. I looked up to see my reflection in her passenger window seeing that I also had the same hair patches and I had fangs but dark purple glowing eyes instead. I was scared of myself a little, I didn't know what to do so I ran. I ran into the woods with Tasha running closely behind me.

 **(Nancy's POV.)**

I was sitting in the living room when I saw a light shine through the window I look up and see Halle on her motorcycle not thinking nothing of it I return to reading my book. I look back to see another light and see Natasha get out of her car over to Halle before falling to her knees and looking like shes screaming. I see Halle doing the same thing and then notice Halle's eyes They started to glow purple. I quickly got up and grabbed the phone dialing a number. "Hello?" I hear her voice on the other end. "Jennifer... Its happening... Halle's growing fur and claws and her eyes are glowing purple same with Natasha but her eyes are hot pink." I said nervously. "Nancy calm down and breath. It was bound to happen sooner or later especially after their hearing and smell developed when they were five. Now what are they doing how are they reacting?" She asked waiting for me to reply. "They look like they are in pain and like they are screaming." "Where are they?" "Outside... They just got back from a party I assume." "YOU LET THEM GO TO A PARTY ON A FULL MOON?" "I didn't they just went because I wasn't home. And even if I did how would I tell them no I couldn't just tell them they were WEAR-WOLF'S and that's why they couldn't go." "Its okay we'll deal with this. Now what are they doing?" "They're gone! Oh god they're gone." "They'll be back just give them time to run and let out all their energy until they turn back okay?" "Okay. Thanks Jen." "No problem bye." She said as she hung up. I just sat down waiting until they might show up. I sat there for hours on end until I was consumed by sleep not knowing when they will be home.

 **(Halle's POV.)**

We ran until we spot what look likes Scott and Scarlet pined to a tree by Derek? Tash slightly moves and steps on a twig and all three of them look at us before Derek looks to the side telling us to be quiet. "To late they are already here run." Derek said before we start to run. As we're running we hear Scott scream in pain seeing his right arm pin to a tree. "Watch out!" Derek yells as I turn to see an arrow flying in my direction dodging out of the way, it barely missing me. I then hear a muffled scream looking to my left seeing Tasha on the ground in pain holding her left leg that's been pierced by the arrow. "You two run ahead and hide we'll catch up." Derek says pointing to both Scarlet and I. "But what about my sister?" I ask pealing beside Natasha. "I got her just go!" he says breaking the arrow in Scott's arm. "You'll be okay. I promise." I say before taking off with Scarlet leading the way.

We ran until we found a huge hollowed out tree so we stopped to catch our breaths. "I think we're good now I don't think..." I cut her off by pinning her to a smaller tree. "What the hell Halle!?" "No listen to me. What the hell, is this why you abandoned me at the party?" I ask feeling my anger grow. "Halle calm down." "Don't tell me to calm down! Why didn't you tell me about this. I would have flipped a lil yea but I wouldn't be so mad if you would have told me the truth!" "ME? I was bit the same night my brother was. Look at you you're the same why didn't you tell me!?" She asked trying to push me off but failing. "I don't know whats going on with me. It just happened... and wait you said you were bit. What the fuck? I wasn't bit... It just happened." I said letting go if her. "Halle... are you saying you were born into it?" "I don't know this is all knew to me! I always knew I was different from other but I would have never guessed that this was why" I said looking down at my hands seeing that my claws had already retracted.

 **(Natasha's POV.)**

I'm siting on the ground holding my leg trying to pull the arrow out but failing. I look over to Scott seeing Derek break the arrow allowing Scott to pull his arm free. I hear rustling sound to my left and see hunters coming closer to me. "D-derek... Scott... HUNTERS!" I whisper yell a little catching both of their attention as I see Derek tell Scott something before he takes off and Derek runs my way picking me up quickly before taking off with me in his arms. We ran deeper into the woods spotting Halle and Scarlet talking near a hollowed tree so we make our way to them. Derek sits me down next to the tree. "Okay I'm going to count to three then I'm going to pull the arrow out." I nod my head not being able to speak because of the pain. "Okay. one...two." he yanks its out quickly causing me to scream in pain. "What the hell!? What happened to three!?" I yell slightly pushing his shoulder. "If I would have waited till I got to three it would have hurt more because you were expecting it." he said as I nod. "Who were they?" Scott ask making his presences known. Derek helps me up to check if anything else is wrong with me while saying "Hunters... They've been hunting us for centuries" he glances over at Scott before gently pulling me closer into his side. "Us... you mean you. You did this to us!" Scott yells. "Wait.. Wait a minute Tasha and I weren't bit." Halle buds in as Scott and Derek look a her. "Okay I was just trying to make it known." she says with her hands up. Derek looks back at Scott. "Was it really so bad that y'all can see better, hear more clearly, and move faster than any human could ever hope? You've been given something that most people would kill for. The bite is a gift." "I don't want it." "You will, and you guys are going to need me if you want to control it. So you Scott, Halle Scarlet and me are bother and sisters now." Derek says. "What about my sister?" Halle ask. "She's different." " Different how?" I ask. "When I figure it out I'll let you know." he said realizing how close we are letting me go quickly and walking away.

Scarlet walks over to Scott to see if his arm is okay as Halle walks to me to see if my legs okay. We look at my leg and see that it's already healed same as Scotts arm. "Soo... Should I start making ship names?" Halle ask. "Wait I already have some. Natrek, or Dertasha." she continues, both her and Scarlet laugh their asses off as I roll my eyes blushing." "I don't want you near him." Scott says walking closer to us. "SCOTT!?" Scarlet yells a little. "Look I don't know whats your deal but if it wasn't for Derek then we could have either been captured or killed. You now what I don't have time for this." I say as I walk away.

 **(Halle's POV.)**

I sat there for a moment trying to figure out what I just missed. I go to walk after Natasha but I get pulled back by my wrist turning around to see Scarlet. "Hey tell your sister to not let Scott get to her. He feels like he needs to protect everyone even if they don't need it." she says. "Aight I'll let her know and tell Scott to lighten up a bit." I say as I walk away catching up to my sister. We walk in silence for a good ten-fifteen minutes until we get home giving me time to think. I realize as we walk up the steps why we were never aloud to read or watch anything with wear wolfs in it. Mami knew and didn't tell us! I think to myself. When we walk into the house I see Mami sitting in the living room so I glare at her receiving a confused look in return as I disappear upstairs to my room.

 **(Natasha's POV.)**

Once Halle disappeared upstairs I walk into the living room and sit beside my mother. "Ma I need answers and I need you to tell the truth." she nods as I continue. "Who in our family are wear wolfs?" she sighs as those words comes out of my mouth. "I knew that this day was going to come. Your father was was an alpha and his side of the family consist of many wear wolfs." "So dad didn't die in a car wreck did he?" I asked as she shook her head no. "No he didn't... he was killed by hunters." "Why was he killed?" "Most hunters follow a code. Ones hunt those that hunt us. Your father befriended a huntress named Kate, everyone thought they were best friends she used to come over all the time when you and your sister were young to play with y'all when we lived in Jersey." "I think I remember her, wasn't she a dirty blond." Yea that was her. One day she tricked you father into believing that she was in trouble so he followed her voice into the woods and she killed him." "One more question... How come Halle and I have oddly colored eyes when we change?" "Like I said your father was an alpha. When he died his alpha states divided into you both and since it was such a high alpha states that when it was transferred to both of you, your favorite color became your eye color." "What does that mean?" I asked confused. "It means once you and your sister can control your powers you two will be two of the strongest alphas know to werewolf kind." "Oh... Well I guess that means we need to train harder and stay focus." "I could have your aunt teach you both." "Wait our aunt? Who?" Her name is Jennifer and since shes married her last name is Jones." "Wait! does she work at the school?" "Yes..." "No wonder Halle had a weird feeling about her." I said. "Oh.. Well you should go off to bed and get some rest. Expectually after the night you just had you're going to need it." "Okay good night ma see you tomorrow." I said disappearing up to my room.


	8. Chapter 5

**(Scarlet's pov.)**

Its the night of the party and I'm in Scott's room teasing him. "Bro you guys are so cute! I ship it I already call captain." "Ship what? And what ship are you captain of?" he asked me confused. "Bro you're so slow... I ship Scallison. That's you and Alison that's your ship name not an actual boat." I said with a little sarcasm at the end. "Oh...well then but you do know that Alison and I aren't dating." "Yet. You guys aren't dating yet." I said as he smiled. We sat in his room for a few more minutes talking before he checked the time. "I'm going to have to go pick up Alison soon you should hurry up and start getting ready before Halle comes and pick you up. You wouldn't't want to keep her waiting while you finish getting ready and you guys be late and miss most of the party now would you?" he said standing up collecting his stuff before getting ready to leave.

I'm in my room looking through my closet for something to wear. I kinda want to impress Halle but then I don't want it to be obvious that I'm trying. I walk over to my phone turning on Pandora letting random music play just so its not quiet. I decide to brush my hair and apply a nude color lipstick and a nude color eye shadow with glitter. I walk back to my closet finding and putting on a simple crop top with moon written acrossed it and a pair of blue jeans with rips at the knee's. I continue to look in my closet finding my high heal black and white converse and my jean jacket with cut off sleeves. I walk over to my mirror to look at my outfit but I feel like somethings missing so I decide I need jewelry. I look through my jewelry box picking out black rose earnings, a silver plastic choker, a black cloth bracelet with a thin metal bracelet attached, a silver ring with the word rock as a design and a silver and black neckles with few beads and putting them all on. After I finished getting ready I hear the door bell ring. "Coming!" I yell before I grab my phone and run downstairs to find Halle at the door with the sexist outfit ever. "Damn your hot..." I said before covering my mouth realizing that I said that out loud. "Well thank you, you too." she said with a little blush. There was a moment of silence till Halle spoke. "We should get going we wouldn't't want to miss the party." "Yea lets go." I said as she smiled taking my hand leading me to her motorcycle.

The ride to the party was quiet because if we tried to talk we wouldn't't be able to hear each other over the sound of the motorcycle and the helmets that muffled your voices. As fast as it seemed like we were going I had to hold on closely and tightly in fear of falling off. When we got to the party we looked for Scott, Alison and Styles to see if they made it yet. While looking for them we saw Lydia sucking Jackson's face off in the corner. Eventually we found them and we decided to dance because if not Halle would have stood in a corner waiting for her sister.

 **(Derek's pov.)**

I drove up to the party that I knew Scott and Scarlet were attending. I get out of my car and walk to over to the gate. I scan over the sea of high school kids and spot Scott. I continue too scan when a certain sent fills my nose and I instantly knew who it was that was giving off the strawberry vanilla sent. I tern my head and spot Natasha looking at me too. I continued to make eye contact as I thought of how her sent drove me and my inner wolf crazy. I looked away and got out of sight when a girl approached Natasha pulling her to the dance floor along with Scarlet following close behind.

 **(Scarlet's pov.)**

Halle spotted her sister as soon as Untouched By: The Veronica's started playing so she dragged her sister to the dance floor and let me tell you her dancing was hot! After the song ended she started dancing with me and we were dancing mad close. Her face is so close, so I leaned in connecting our lips. Our lips moved in sink just like how our bodies were before. I could feel pain in my hands and I could feel myself get dizzy as I pull back from Halle. I looked down at my hands and started to see my claws form as soon as I was out of her reached I said I'm sorry before stumbling out of the party as Scott hopped into his car and before he could leave I hopped into the front seat.

Scott drove us home and I locked myself in my room as Scott goes to cool himself off with a shower. My head hurts and I can't think right. I look down at my hands and claws are starting to form; I look up into my mirror, open up my mouth to see fangs start to grow and my eyes start to glow a golden color. I hear the front door open and I can tell Stiles is coming up the stairs by his foot steps and his sent. Threes a knock on the door next to mine. "Scott you there?" "Go away." "Scott its me!" there was a pause for a moment. "Let me in Scott I can help." Stiles states. "No. Listen you got to find Alison." "She fine I saw her get a ride from the party she totally fine." "I think I know who it is." "Just let me in." "It's Derek, Derek's the one that bit us he killed the girl in the woods." "Scott Derek's the one that drove Alison from the party." As soon as that comes out of Stiles' mouth the door slams and Stiles screams "Scott." I start to flip having that twin connection before I look out my window to see Scott land on the grown, wolf's out and take off. Threes a knock at the door and Stiles enters. "Scarlet! Scott just took off can you stop him before he gets his self into trouble?" I look at him as I feel myself wolf out as well. When he sees I'm going through my own problems he jumps back behind the door. "Whoa!" I pay him no mind after that as I jump out my window to chase after Scott. I ended up catching up to him rather quickly passing by Derek's car and seeing him stop as he spotted Alison's jacket hanging on a branch. "Where is she?" Scott asks as she looks around. "Shes safe. From you." Derek says before coming out of no where tackling Scott to the ground. They roll around trying to get the upper hand on the other. After a few minutes Derek got the upper hand dragging my brother to a sitting position against a tree.

Derek stooped talking as we all heard a twig snap causing us to look in that direction. "Oh god shes going to kill me for leaving her at the party... Fuck why is she here?" I say to myself before her and her sister walk in our direction. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck... No don't walk this way I need time to figure out how to explain this fucked up situation to her." I'm basically screaming to myself in my own head. As soon as they reach us Derek looks around making us be quiet. "To late they are already here run." Derek says before we start to run. While running we hear Scott scream in pain seeing his right arm pin to a tree. "Watch out." Derek screams to Halle as an arrow barely misses her leg but strikes Natasha's left leg causing her to fall and hold her leg while sitting on the ground in pain. "You two run ahead and hide we'll catch up." Derek says pointing to both Halle and I. "But what about my sister?" Halle asked nailing beside Natasha. "I got her just go!" he says breaking the arrow in Scott's arm. "You'll be okay. I promise." she say before taking off with me leading the way.

We ran until we found a huge hollowed out tree so we stopped to catch our breaths. "I think we're good now I don't think..." I said but was cut off by being pinned by her to a smaller tree. "What the hell Halle!?" "No listen to me. What the hell, is this why you abandoned me at the party?" She ask as her anger grew. "Halle calm down." "Don't tell me to calm down! Why didn't't you tell me about this. I would have flipped a little yea but I wouldn't't be so mad if you would have told me the truth!" "ME? I was bit the same night my brother was. Look at you you're the same why didn't't you tell me!?" I asked trying to push her off but failing. "I don't know whats going on with me. It just happened... and wait you said you were bit. What the fuck? I was not 't bit... It just happened." She said letting go of me. "Halle... are you saying you were born into it?" "I don't know this is all knew to me! I always knew I was different from other but I would have never guessed that this was why" She said looking down at her hands seeing that her claws had already retracted.

 **(Derek's pov.)**

I see Scott still stuck to the tree so I break the arrow letting him pulling his arm free. "D-Derek... Scott... HUNTERS!" I hear Natasha whisper yell catching both mine and Scott's attention. "Scott catch up to the others I'll get Natasha and meet up with you guys." I tell Scott before he nods and takes off. I run over to Natasha easily picking her up running deeper into the woods. I stop running spotting Halle and Scarlet talking by a hollowed out tree and slowly make my way to them. I sit her down next to the tree "Okay I'm going to count to three then I'm going to pull the arrow out." She nods her head not being able to speak because of the pain. "Okay. one...two." I yanks its out quickly causing her to scream in pain. "What the hell!? What happened to three!?" She yell slightly pushing my shoulder. "If I would have waited till I got to three it would have hurt more because you were expecting it." I said as she nod. "Who were they?" Scott ask making his presence known. I helps Natasha up to check if anything else is wrong with her while saying "Hunters... They've been hunting us for centuries" I glances over at Scott before gently pulling her closer into my side. "Us... you mean you. You did this to us!" Scott yells. "Wait.. Wait a minute Tasha and I weren't bit." Halle buds in as Scott and I look a her. "Okay I was just trying to make it known." she says with her hands up. I look back at Scott. "Was it really so bad that y'all can see better, hear more clearly, and move faster than any human could ever hope? You've been given something that most people would kill for. The bite is a gift." "I don't want it." "You will, and you guys are going to need me if you want to control it. So you Scott, Halle Scarlet and me are bother and sisters now." I say. "What about my sister?" Halle ask. "She's different." " Different how?" Natasha asked. "When I figure it out I'll let you know." I said realizing how close we are letting her go quickly and walking away.

 **(Scarlet's pov.)**

I walk over to Scott to see if his arm is okay as Halle walks to Tasha to see if her legs okay. I look at his arm and see that it's already healed same as Tasha's leg. "Soo... Should I start making ship names?" Halle ask. "Wait I already have some. Natrek, or Dertasha." she continues, Halle and myself laugh our asses off as Natasha roll's her eyes blushing. "I don't want you near him." Scott says walking closer to us. "SCOTT!?" I yell a little. "Look I don't know whats your deal but if it wasn't for Derek then we could have either been captured or killed. You now what I don't have time for this." Natasha said walking away. Halle sat there for a moment looking lost like shes trying to figure out what she just missed. I see her go to walk after Natasha but I pulled her back by her wrist turning her around to look at me. "Hey tell your sister to not let Scott get to her. He feels like he needs to protect everyone even if they don't need it." I say. "Aight I'll let her know and tell Scott to lighten up a bit." she said walking away catching up to her sister

 **(Derek's pov.)**

I'm sitting at the edge of the bed with my head in my hands thinking to myself "How am I going to help everyone control their shifts, who the hell is this alpha that bit the twins and what clan are Natasha and her sister from that they were born into it and not bit?" I sit there contemplating everything. "Natasha..." I whisper to myself. "Whats with her? Why can't I stop thinking about her. Whats with this feeling?" I decide to get up to walk around not being able to sit still. I continue thinking of the situation with Natasha. "Ugh I was such a dick to her! I'm and idiot."

As I'm walking around I end up picking up a random glass cup that just happens to be sitting on the table and fling it as hard as I can at the wall causing glass to shader everywhere. "Ugh I better not be catching feelings! Not after her! I can't let myself get caught up again." I storm out of my house to go for a run. I run faster and faster until I come to a clearing. I scan my surroundings before realizing where I'm at. I look up to see the back of the three story house that just so happens to belong to Natasha. I walk closer until I realize I've already climbed up the tree beside the second story balcony. Hopping over the ledge I peak through the crack between the curtains and see Natasha peacefully sleeping. I slowly move to see if the door is locked and to my luck its not so I walk in and slowly make my way over to beside her bed. I stand there for a moment admiring her features as I noticed that a few strands of hair have fallen onto her face and before I have a chance to stop myself I brush them away and behind her ear. "What the hell as gotten into me?" I question myself before I disappear out of her room.

A/N sorry this chapter is short we will try to make the next one longer please comment and tell us why you think of the story


	9. AN

_**Hey guys how you liking the story so far comment and tell me what you think plus I want to change the name of the story do you have any idea comment:-)**_

 _ **Please Follow and favorite**_


End file.
